Frequently, a house entry has both a storm door (e.g., an exterior door) and a regular entry door. A storm door can be any suitable type of exterior door in a double-door system and can include glass, screen, metal, plastic, wooden or any other suitable portions. The storm door, when opened, is generally constrained and held under tension by a storm door closer, a device which biases the storm door to a closed position. As a result, the storm door must be physically held open by the person entering until the inner door is opened. The person entering the house releases the storm door as he passes through the inner door. Such an entry system can be particularly troublesome when packages or other objects are being carried or the person entering the house is in a wheelchair or on crutches.